


Change Course

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, before the events that got Dom in trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> Not the usual direction I take with the siblings.

She was the baby, could do no wrong in Papa's eyes.

Let Dom be the one bent on following tradition, being the breadwinner, the strong one.

Mia was going to live life, date all the boys, take all the dares. She didn't want to gravitate to his crowd, either, so stayed a little distant from Mia. She played up to Papa, stayed his little girl, and still had her fun when he was away racing or working. Dom couldn't see it; he was too wrapped up in the future.

Then Papa was gone, and Dom was too.

Mia changed course.


End file.
